


a trail of red

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (simply bc it’s kinda hard to avoid for this au haha), Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, lowkey stalker-ish behaviour, roman needs to chill the fuck out, virgil is a supportive friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan has tried to ignore the trail of red his entire life, but never considered that someone may be trying to follow his trail.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	a trail of red

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: there is a trail of color only you can see that marks out where your soulmate has been.

Logan waited patiently for his bus to arrive. Ten minutes late already, but that wasn't all too surprising. He'd already left his house an hour earlier than he was required to, because it was always better to be ridiculously early than a second late, right?

He caught a flash of colour out the corner of his eye and turned his head, frowning at the trail of red at the end of the street, going across the road until it became blocked by the buildings on the corner. Huh. It wasn't the first time he'd seen that trail of red, and he knew exactly what it meant, but he'd never seen it so vibrant before. That was interesting - was his soulmate close by, perhaps? Maybe they'd only just crossed the road now?

He didn't think that his soulmate was active in this area this time of morning, but, then again, his soulmate didn't seem to have a clear schedule. He tried to avoid the red trail as best he could, never really bothered about finding out who it was and definitely not wanting to get caught up in icky, human emotions. However, from what he could tell his soulmate was much more active in the late evenings, and tended to frequent... well, not this side of town, to put it lightly. They spent a lot of time at the theatre, from the looks of it, as well as cafés in more picturesque areas.

His bus arrived. Thank God. He got on and tried to forget about his soulmate, tried not to think about it. That's what he usually did, held back thoughts of romance, tried to focus on himself and on his work instead. He wondered sometimes if he was being selfish, refusing to acknowledge his soulmate, but at the same time it wasn't as if he _owed_ his soulmate anything. If they were that bothered about finding a partner, they could always try dating outside of the soulmate system, or try harder to find Logan. Not that Logan made it particularly easy.

"Hey, L," a deep voice grumbled besides him, sitting down at the bus began to move. He turned to face the newcomer and smiled in greeting - Virgil, his close friend since the beginning of high school, and perhaps the one person he really talked to outside of his family and work.

"Good morning, Virgil." He reaches down into his bag and pulled out a flask. "Coffee?"

Virgil nodded, enthusiastically, and Logan handed over the flask, which Virgil downed in what seemed like half a second.

"Virgil, we've gone over this, you can't drink a whole flask of strong coffee that quickly-"

"Fuck you, you make the best coffee, and I'm tired."

After that, the two lapsed into a comfortable silence, as Logan returned to looking out the window. He saw another flash of the red trail, and shook his head, moving so he was facing the chair in front of him instead.

"Hey, L, you okay buddy?" Virgil asked, concern growing in his voice.

Logan shot him a smile again. "I'm quite alright, Virgil. Don't worry about me."

"You sure?" Virgil checked. "Your hands are shaking."

Oh. So they were. "I... I just saw my soulmate's trail, that's all."

Virgil's eyes widened. "Woah, L, that's brilliant!" Logan had never talked to Virgil about his soulmate before, so he supposed that response was somewhat understandable. It was possible that Virgil didn't even know that Logan had seen his trial before. "Does that mean they're close by? We could get out and look for them, we're early for work, I-"

Logan shook his head. "No, no, it's fine."

Virgil blinked in surprise. "What? But-"

"Seriously, I... I wasn't planning on meeting my soulmate at all, in all honesty."

There was a long silence after that, in which Logan wondered was what up, whether he had said anything wrong, but eventually Virgil began to slowly nod. "Okay. Yeah. That's... Okay."

"Is that weird?" Logan inquired. He'd figured out over the years that an awful lot of people considered his behaviours and beliefs to be weird, but never tried to think too much of it.

"No, of course not," Virgil reassured him. "I mean, I totally get, like, being worried about meeting your soulmate and all. And there are plenty of people out there who date people who aren't their soulmate."

Huh. It wasn't really like Logan was afraid to meet his soulmate. He just... didn't really see the point. Although, now that he thought about it, he _had_ been sort of... unconsciously avoiding his soulmate. Staying away from the trail. Trying to run further and further away. Meeting his soulmate wouldn't be the end of the world, but not exactly all that appealing, either.

God, he didn't have time for this. He'd have work soon, he had to get back into that mindframe, and-

A red trail. On the bus. He froze in place, and Virgil seemed to grow even more concerned besides him. He could vaguely feel Virgil shaking his shoulders, talking into his ear, but neither his body nor his brain was responding to any of that. Instead, he closed his eyes, breathed in and out, and stood up.

"I think I'm going to walk the rest of the way to work," he said, pressing the button to signal he wanted to get off at the next stop.

"L, it's like half an hours walk from here-"

"I know, I'll be fine, I'm a fast walker," Logan said. The bus came to a stop and Logan pushed past Virgil. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Virgil sighed. "Alright. Stay safe. Text me when you get there."

Logan nodded. "Of course." He walked off the bus and immediately sped off down the road, walking as fast as he could, weaving through the now crowded streets. But no matter how quickly he walked, how hidden he could make himself, he couldn't shake the feeling of him being watched, being followed.

A quick glance behind him confirmed those fears. A man around his age, though slightly taller, not too threatening but you never knew nowadays. He wore a red leather jacket over a white shirt, and blue jeans. Okay, okay, probably just... someone heading the same way. But the fact that he stared directly at Logan, looking like he was about to run to catch up with him didn't ease any fear.

Logan looked ahead again and noticed he was coming up to a crossing, and instead elected to turn the corner, away from the crowd of people. A stupid idea, really - it meant he was less sheltered now, less places to hide, to blend in - but it was better than staying up and knowing that the man would catch up with him.

"Hey!" a voice shouted behind him, and Logan was half-tempted to make a run for it. But no, he had to stay calm, look like he was fine. Maybe the man would just leave.

A tap on his shoulder. Heart pounding, Logan spun around, and shouted at the man, "Would you _stop_ following me?!" as if that would make the stalker/possible murderer leave him alone.

The man just frowned at him. "I-"

"Seriously, I don't know you!" Logan continued to shout. Maybe someone would come help him. Unlikely, as he was male-presenting, and this stranger wasn't actually doing anything to harm him. "Leave me the fuck alone."

"I..." Something flashed in the strangers eyes. A peculiar emotion, one that Logan couldn't quite read. Somewhere between sadness, guilt, and regret.

Heartbreak? 

It was then that Logan saw the red trail again. Just down the road, heading towards...

The strangers feet.

Oh.

He-

"Wait, are you...?"

In retrospect, he really should have seen this coming. He'd seen the red trail in the bus, and his soulmate must have seen his trail as he exited. And that would explain why he was following him. And, yeah, it didn't really make it any less creepy, and Logan was still mad, but...

"I'm sorry," the man - his soulmate - said, rubbing the back of his head. "I, uh, probably should have thought about how I went through with that. It's just, I've been searching for years, and..."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and Logan found himself staring at the man, and... well, in all fairness, he was attracted. Logan had never thought about what his 'type' was, but now that he saw this man in front of him, he... kind of understood what people meant when they talked about that. And, well...

"I'm Logan," he introduced, holding out a hand.

The man's face moulded into a grin, and he took Logan's hand and kissed his knuckles. Okay, not what Logan was expecting, but not displeasing either. "Roman Prince, at your service."

Logan drew back his hand and placed it in his pocket, trying to hold himself back from rubbing it on his trousers, not wanting to seem rude, or like he didn't enjoy the hand-kiss - he did, he just wasn't the biggest fan of the sort of wet feeling it left behind.

"I have to go to work now," Logan stated. "It was, uh, lovely meeting you, though. And, um, if you wanted to meet up another time to talk properly, we could..."

He didn't know how he was supposed to do this. He'd never dated before, never seen the appeal, and now his soulmate was right in front of him, and he honestly never thought he'd reach this moment, never tried to figure out what he would do.

"Can I walk you the rest of the way?" Roman offered. "I don't actually have anything to do this morning, I was just going for a walk. We can figure something out on the journey, if you want. Unless, uh, you aren't ready for that, in which case-"

"That would be nice," Logan interrupted, beginning to walk down the street again. He heard Roman silently celebrate under his breath, and could of sworn he saw him pump his fist at his side, before he ran up besides Logan, a huge smile on his face. Logan couldn't help but smile a little too, himself.


End file.
